


A Cat's Proposal

by 666random4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Yamaguchi are dating and living together now during their college years. One day however they find an abandoned cat and things change from then on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat's Proposal

“Oikawa, look!” Yamaguchi was crouched down in front of a cardboard box. The weatherman said there would be rain but the sun was shining brightly there seemed to be no chance of rain. Because of the sun Oikawa didn’t bring his umbrella but Yamaguchi did, it was right next to the cardboard box.

“What is it, Yama-chan?” Oikawa hummed as he walked over to where his boyfriend was. He tensed and stepped back when he saw what was in the box.

“It’s an abandoned cat,” Yamaguchi held his fist towards it so it wouldn’t bite him. The cat brought its head towards the hand and rubbed against it. Yamaguchi started to pet the cat. “Poor thing,” Yamaguchi looked up at Oikawa and tilted his head, “Why are you so far away?”

“No reason,” Oikawa forced a smile like he usually did as he crouched down next to Yamaguchi.

“What’s the real reason?” The cat nudged Yamaguchi’s hand so Yamaguchi continued petting the cat.

“I like animals, cats are cute too but,” Oikawa outstretched his hand towards the cat which hissed at him. This caused Oikawa to get scared and fall from his crouched position to on his butt on the ground. “The feelings not mutual.”

Yamaguchi released a small chuckle before covering his mouth with his free hand. Out of all the years they have been together Yamaguchi never had seen a scared Oikawa or even knew Oikawa and animals didn’t get along.

“Yama-chan don’t laugh,” Oikawa whined.

“Sorry, Oikawa,” Yamaguchi gave an apologetic smile. “The poor thing though, I can’t believe someone could abandon it.” He continued to pet it.

Oikawa stared at Yamaguchi and wondered, did Yamaguchi want to keep the cat? He was about to ask but was interrupted by the action of Yamaguchi opening his umbrella and placing it over the cardboard box.

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi spoke to the cat, “I can’t keep you but I hope someone will take you in soon.”

The cat meowed as if it understood or because Yamaguchi pulled his hand away and stood up.

“Shall we continue our walk?” Yamaguchi smiled down at Oikawa who was still on the ground.

“Uh yeah, sure,” Oikawa stood up. Yamaguchi started to walk away from the cardboard box.

Oikawa glanced at the cat then felt the box inside his pants pocket. He walked away from the cardboard box too and followed the shorter.

They had a nice walk and even went to the ice cream shop where they got ice cream and ate it on the way home. Just as Oikawa thought, no rain. Honestly speaking Yamaguchi was confused, Oikawa was so persistent on going on this walk that Yamaguchi was expecting something special to happen. But nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Oikawa and Yamaguchi were cuddling on the couch watching television. They started living together about three months ago. But they have been dating for 3 years. They were happily in their relationship.

Yamaguchi stood up once the movie ended, “Time to go to bed for me, I have class tomorrow.”

Oikawa stood up and hugged Yamaguchi, he nuzzled Yamaguchi’s neck, “Yama-chan give me my goodnight kiss first!~”

Yamaguchi blushed, but not that much. They started doing goodnight kisses after they moved in together but Yamaguchi was still not used to blushing. Yamaguchi turned around and kissed Oikawa on the lips.

Oikawa smiled, and after the kiss he released Yamaguchi from the hug, “I’ll go to sleep in a bit.”           

“Okay,” Yamaguchi nodded and walked out of the room to the bedroom where they shared a bed.

After an hour Oikawa got up and left the house, he couldn’t do it anymore.

Yamaguchi woke up in the morning at five. Oikawa wasn’t there in the bed with him like usual though. This shocked Yamaguchi. Where was he? He wondered.

He walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway and saw Oikawa on the couch asleep.

Yamaguchi sighed in relief that he didn’t leave him. He probably was watching an alien movie late and fell asleep. That happened before, Oikawa loves alien movies after all.

Yamaguchi turned around from looking at Oikawa to having his back towards him. He was going to take a jog around the neighborhood like he always did in the morning that is until he saw a cat sitting on the floor staring right at him.

“A cat?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. Did he leave the door open last night? Or maybe a window? No, he was positive they were all closed. Then how? How was there a cat here?

“Yama-chan,” Oikawa murmured as he was waking up thanks to Yamaguchi’s loud voice. He yawned then saw the cat on the floor, “Meet Neko.”

“Neko…” Yamaguchi looked back at Oikawa, “that’s not a cat’s name. That’s what a cat is. Never mind that! What’s a cat doing here?!”

Oikawa stood up next to Yamaguchi and wrapped an arm around his waist making a grand gesture towards the cat, “I have adopted Neko to be our child in our happy family!”

…

“Adopted…” Yamaguchi stared at Oikawa then looked at Oikawa’s arm which had many scratch marks and bite marks from the cat. “But you yourself said that cats don’t like you.”

“I know,” Oikawa smiled and released Yamaguchi, “but I love you. And that love overcomes all the hate cats have towards me.”

Yamaguchi was touched. That was really sweet of Oikawa to say. But he was still unsure if this was a good idea, “Are you sure?”

“Completely.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Then we’ll have to get things at the pet store in order to take care of the cat.”

“His name is Neko, Yama-chan.”

“No way. I’ll be giving it its name.”

“Awww darn.”

A few weeks passed and they finally got everything needed to take care of the cat including having a veterinarian check on the cat (which they learned was a girl) to make sure everything was okay.

“Yama-chan~!” Oikawa sang as he came home one day, “I’m home!”

No response.

Oikawa guessed that Yamaguchi wasn’t home. “He must be hanging out with Megane-chan.”

Oikawa checked all the rooms first in the house to make sure Yamaguchi wasn’t home. He wasn’t. So Oikawa walked to his dresser and dug into his pants drawer. There was the ring. A few weeks ago, when they were going out for a walk and found the cat he was going to ask for Yamaguchi’s hand in marriage.

But things didn’t turn out that way. Instead they got a cat. Oikawa didn’t regret it though. He was happy to save the cat and bring it into their home, it made them feel like a family. Little Mika (Yamaguchi finally chose a name for the cat) was like their child.

He still wanted to ask Yamaguchi to marry him though. But how could he do it? His plans were all ruined by the cat and he couldn’t recreate them it’d be too suspicious if he were to ask for Yamaguchi to go on a walk with him again just a week later.

Mika meowed.

Oikawa turned around and stared at her. His lips slowly went up into a smirk.

He had an idea.

It took a month of training but Mika finally came towards Yamaguchi when he called her name. He wanted to show Oikawa what he taught Mika. So when they both had a day off from work they planned to go on a date. Oikawa was free from school that day and Yamaguchi had one class so he was a bit late to their date.

Oikawa was nervous. He had everything planned out there’s just one thing. One living thing. There was a 50-50 chance of her listening to him because she still bit him whenever he held his hand out towards her. But. He had a feeling things would go to plan.

It was a dinner date at a fancy restaurant. Yamaguchi was nervous and it showed, he was still nervous about fancy places because he kept thinking that someday they’ll go to a place where there’s a large amount of silverware and he’ll use the wrong one. This made Oikawa chuckle and lose the butterflies in his stomach. His Yama-chan was too cute and helped make all his worries go away.

When they got home Oikawa asked Yamaguchi to sit on the couch. Yamaguchi did though he was confused as to why Oikawa would ask him to do something so simple.

Oikawa sat next to him and took a deep breath then released it. “Tadashi, I love you more than anyone. I can’t imagine my life without you; I don’t even know how I lived without knowing you. All those days just feel like they are one color but having met you I feel like there are even more colors in the world and it’s so much more beautiful. You make this world a greater place to live in. You are my freckled angel.”

Yamaguchi didn’t know what to say. He was embarrassed but so happy at the same time. “Thank you,” was all he could say.

“I’m not done,” He said which made Yamaguchi raise an eyebrow, “Mika-chan!”

Mika was in the room with them but was licking her fur. She ignored Oikawa.

Oikawa pouted, “Mika-chan! Come to your daddy!”

Yamaguchi chuckled, “Want me to try to get her to come? Mika come here.” Yamaguchi patted the couch’s armrest.

Mika’s attention was drawn to the armrest where she jumped up and sat.

…

Yamaguchi saw the ring attached to Mika’s neck. His eyes widened and he turned around to look at Oikawa who seemed to slowly open his mouth.

“Thank you--”

“Yes.”

“What?”

Yamaguchi blushed when he registered what Oikawa had said. He was just thanking him. “Never mind.”

“You said yes.”

“…”

“Yama-chan, you said yes!” Oikawa hugged Yamaguchi tightly. “I’m so happy.”

Yamaguchi hugged back, “Yes, I did. I will marry you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa took the collar off of Mika and removed the ring from it. “My mom won’t approve unless I actually get on one knee.” So he got on one knee. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, will you marry me?”

Yamaguchi smiled and let out a small laugh because he was so happy, “Yes. Yes of course.”

Oikawa slipped the ring onto Yamaguchi’s ring finger and kissed him passionately. He loved his freckle angel even more which he didn’t know was possible.

Mika meowed as if she was cheering. They now would truly be like a happy married family.


End file.
